


Юный гЛютик

by Neitrino



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:55:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25424251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neitrino/pseuds/Neitrino
Summary: ...
Relationships: Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Геральт из Ривии/Лютик
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Ребенок плакал. Хотя нет. Он орал. Орал так, что Геральт не знал кого ему на самом деле хотелось убить сильнее.

Он даже ощутил что-то похожее на сочувствие к полуденнице. Ей-то приходится слушать эти визги постоянно.

Солнце уже сместилось с зенита, так что Геральт чуть шагнул в сторону, чтобы его тень закрывала визжащего и бьющегося в пеленках младенца, ну и голову бессознательной матери.

Полуденницу он не видел, но чуял. Она была рядом, скрываясь в солнечных бликах, в шорохе золотых колосьев, в шелесте трав. Она предлагала отдать ей ребенка и уйти. Но Геральт не мог принять такого решения. Детёныш вот явно не был согласен становиться едой. Геральт сглотнул и крепче сжал меч. Серебряное лезвие бликовало в солнечных лучах, лилось по кровостоку.

— Ну давай... — прошипел он, наблюдая за полем. Медальон тянул, пульсировал. — Выходи.

Масло от призраков он уже вытащил, правда, не рассчитал и почти вылил всю скляночку на ребенка, покрасневшего от крика. Так что может тот именно поэтому и захлебывался ревом — видел крадущуюся тварь. А они ох как мерзко выглядят.

Ведьмак ощутил движение воздуха справа, словно жар из раскаленной печи, но сдержал инстинкт и рубанул слева, рассекая воздух, довольно услышав хриплый скрежет полуденницы. Попал. Если тварь глупая — полезет еще раз, если старше и умнее — снимет морок и сбежит.

И монстр оправдал ожидания. 

Жаркое марево потекло и лопнуло, словно горячий бычий пузырь. Уродливое существо, смуглое до сухости и белобрысое, не хуже ведьмака, зашипело. Не угрожающе, предупреждая за ней не следовать.

И Геральт опустил меч, наблюдая за драпающей тварью.

— Прекрасно, — выдохнул он.

Ребенок за его спиной притих и только жалобно всхлипывал.

— Все, она ушла, — пообещал Геральт. Лучше бы было, конечно, догнать и добить, но он сейчас был не в лучшей форме, недавнее ранение давало о себе знать. И если защищая людей, он бы бился до последнего, то в просто схватке с тварью не имело смысла рисковать. По крайней мере сейчас.

— Жуткая страшилища, да? — спросил он у ребенка, тяжело садясь на землю, теперь от земли приятно тянуло сыростью близкой реки. Ребенок что-то пролепетал, прижимаясь к матери и внимательно его рассматривая.

— Я — Геральт, — решил быть дружелюбным ведьмак. — Из Ривии. Слышал про Ривию? Говорят, там хорошо. На самом деле я родом не оттуда, но звучит вполне себе неплохо на мой взгляд.

Теперь ребенок смотрел на него восхищенно, вряд ли понимая все, что Геральт говорит, но ему явно нравился голос. Или интонации.

— Вряд ли где-либо в этом мире вообще хорошо, — Геральт задумчиво потрогал нос ребенка, тот забавно сморщился. — Как думаешь скоро твоя мама придет в сознание? Я бы отнес тебя и ее домой, но даже не догадываюсь в какую сторону от этого поля идти.

Ребенок протянул руку, хватая Геральта за пальцы и ласково воркуя.

— Да, ты хороший.

Ведьмак вздохнул, касаясь ладонью плеча женщины, осторожно тормоша.

— Просыпайтесь… эй?..

Ребенок пискнул, радостно улыбаясь ему. Женщина охнула, открывая глаза и шарахнулась от него, признав ведьмака. Посмотрела на то, как ребенок вцепился в его палец.

— Ты хочешь забрать моего сына? — прошептала она. — В ведьмаки?

— Нет, — качнул головой Геральт. — На вас напала полуденница, потому вы и сомлели. Мне не нужен твой сын.

Выражение лица женщины было странным. Не как у матери, которая счастливо остается с ребенком, а... странное.

Но женщина была эльфом, так что кто их разберет. Возможно, они всегда так реагируют? Геральт только выпустился из Каэр Морхена и не совсем понимал, как это происходит.

— Ведьмак? Ты поможешь мне, ведьмак? За деньги.

— Смотря что нужно делать, — уже привычно отозвался Геральт.

Женщина ссыпала на ладонь монеты, яркие золотые и протянула ему.

— Вот цена, вот плата. За то что ты отвезешь этого ребенка в замок чуть выше по течению. Замок виконта.

— Нет, если уж решила...

— Это его дитя, — эльфка покачала головой. — Ведьмак, я переживу его на столетия, а нет хуже муки, чем хоронить ребенка. Отдай его отцу. Его место среди людей.

Геральт взглянул уже на улыбающегося ребенка и, да, на эльфа он не был похож.

— Я называла его Лютиком, но виконт может дать любое человеческое имя на выбор.  
Хоть несколько. И спасибо, что спас. Ты не был обязан и за спасение я платить не буду. Это дурной людской обычай.

— Как скажешь, — согласился Геральт. — Но полуденница не убита, а ранена, так что лучше возвращайся другой дорогой.

Эльфка заправила волосы, открывая острые уши, почти прозрачные на солнечном свете.

— Удачи, — кивнула она и, больше не дотронувшись до ребенка, ушла.

Геральт же остался с весело воркующим у него на руках мальчиком.

— Лютик? — тихо позвал он и ребенок вскинулся, видимо, запомнил имя. — Лютик, я отнесу тебя отцу. Там и расстанемся.

Он говорил тихо и ребенку это явно нравилось, он мурлыкал и жмурился. Лошадь послушно щипала траву, там где Геральт оставил ее, учуяв нечисть. Но садиться не стал, просто свистнул, тронув повод, и Плотва размеренно пошагала за ним. Пройтись с ребенком на руках было недалеко.

— Лютик-лютик. Мне нравится твое имя. Хотелось бы, чтобы и у меня тоже было имя данное мне матерью, но если оно и было — я его не помню.

Малыш довольно ухватился за медальон, натягивая цепочку.

— Осторожно, — Геральт мягко отвел его руку. — Ты можешь пораниться, а твоя мама точно этого не желала бы.

Лютик мгновенно заозирался и залапотал, но теперь как-то испуганно. Геральт напрягся, но полуденницы не было, и только потом он сообразил — ребенок понял, что матери рядом нет.

— Зато ты виконт, — заметил Геральт, — для людей знатное происхождение крайне важно. Хочу надеяться, что тебя не убьют или ты не вырастешь снобом. Хотя ты такой милый, так что это вряд ли.

Ребенок поднял на него светлые глаза и жалобно всхлипнул.

— Ма?

— Нет, малыш. Она любит тебя. Любит так сильно, что не может принять судьбу, которая разлучит вас самым жутким образом. Но не думай об этом, — он говорил негромко и спокойно, так, что малыш так и не разревелся. — Твой отец... я уверен, что он не откажется от наследника, пусть и бастарда. Ты будешь красивым. И здоровье отличное, эльфийская кровь сработает. И быть может будешь жить долго-долго как и все эльфы?

В замке ведьмака приняли хорошо. Должно быть, виконт, немолодой седой мужчина был лишён большинства суеверий.

— Она была так прекрасна, — виконт поднял на Геральта задумчивый взгляд. — Спасибо, что спас их, ведьмак. И за сына спасибо.

— Ну, — Геральт чуть усмехнулся. — За дитя благодарить нужно не меня. Только... пообещай, что не прогонишь его, — он взглянул на дремлющего в подушках ребенка. Кроватку виконт распорядился делать при нем. — Если вдруг, то пошли за Геральтом из Ривии. Я заберу его.

Виконт коротко кивнул. Не спросил о мотивах, не спросил о предназначении.

— Она называла его Лютиком. Но передавала, что вы вольны дать ему любое имя, которое сочтете нужным, — Геральт подошел к импровизированной кроватке. — Прощай, Лютик. Надеюсь не встретить тебя, тогда я буду знать, что все горести обошли тебя и это место стороной.

***

Море лениво лизало скалы. Геральт уже трижды поскользнулся и тяжело вздохнув остановился. Ни денег, ни работы, зато он у моря. И почти в разгар конца сезона. Аристократы уже уехали в свои замки, так что теперь побережье было безлюдным.  
Морской народ жил ближе всего к побережью и именно здесь всегда были самые терпимые разновидовые отношения.

Какая разница, к кому лежит сердце, здесь есть проблемы серьезнее. Шторма, дикие бури, от одного звука которых можно сойти с ума от ужаса и начать молить небо о спасении.

Геральт тяжело вздохнул и покачал головой. Совсем недавно пала его верная Плотва, та кобыла была ему другом слишком долго, под конец он уже не седлал ее, но силы покинули животное. И теперь он искал себе новую лошадь хотя бы ради разговора. Говорящий сам с собою ведьмак пугает людей. Ведьмак всегда пугает людей, но лучше не давать им повода усомниться в своем здравомыслии, а то можно закончить напоротым на вилы.

Его внимание привлек ребенок. Мальчишка, кажется, кто-то из княжеских, судя по одежде. Тот скакал по камням и старался закинуть мелкую гальку как можно дальше в море. 

Несмотря на мнимое спокойствие, море хмурилось у линии горизонта. Похоже, скоро намечался шторм, а ребенок, на вид лет шести, был совсем один. Геральт на всякий случай осмотрелся, пытаясь найти взглядом взрослых, но нет. На этом диком пляже ребенок был совершенно один.

Теперь начинало казаться, что мальчишка не играет, а скорее просто удрал и старается не разрыдаться. Какие проблемы у маленьких аристократов? Учитель выпорол? Геральт подошёл к каменному волнолому, на котором остановился мальчишка.

— Там русалки! — радостно подпрыгнул тот, и обернувшись в поиске людей для своего триумфа. — Дяденька, там русалки!

— Там не только русалки, — вежливо поддержал разговор ведьмак. — Там много, кто водится. Не тревожь воду зря.

Мальчишка рассмеялся и покачал головой.

— Вода тревожится и сама по себе. Я хочу, чтобы все мне откликалось, нужно тревожить воду, танцевать на траве и кричать в небо. Люди скучные, — заявил ему детёныш.

— Очень, — согласился Геральт, садясь на наименее мокрый валун из всех рядом с ним. — Как твое имя?

— А ты не человек, — довольно обрадовался мальчишка. — Да? Я Юлиан, но иногда отец говорит, что мое другое имя Лютик. Как цветок, правда забавно? А как твое имя?

Геральт подавился воздухом, рассматривая ребенка. Лютик, ребенок человека и эльфа, воркующий у него на руках. Лютик, который спит в доме виконта. Лютик, сжимающий цепочку ведьмачьего медальона.

— Я Геральт, — выдохнул он. 

У Лютика были глаза матери, светлые, почти прозрачные.

— Лютик красивое имя. Зачем ты здесь? И почему один?

— А что? — насторожился Лютик. И тут же обрадовался: — Ты хочешь меня украсть? Укради!

Геральт рассмеялся, неуверенно касаясь его волос, ероша их, пока таких светлых. Люди интересно меняются, возможно с возрастом волосы потемнеют.

Ребенок довольно зажмурился.

— Геральт, ты здесь совсем один. Без лошадки?

— Да. Моя лошадка... отправилась на покой, а новой я еще не завел. Она была хорошая, — ведьмак покашлял. — Идет буря. Не лучше бы нам быть под крышей?

— Не хочу домой, — погрустнел ребенок. — Они думают, я не слышу, но я знаю, как они меня называют.

Геральт снова провел рукой по его волосам, детеныш вжался в него, заставляя вспоминать все его несбывшиеся желания иметь своего сына. Быть отцом.

— Что они говорят?

— Говорят это плохо, что моя мама эльфка, — наверное, сильно смягчил Лютик высказывания челяди. Еще бы, служить полукровке.

— Они просто завидуют. Ты красивый и будешь жить очень долго. Не теряй достоинства, — Геральт мягко улыбнулся. — Ты ничем не хуже них.

Лютик печально вздохнул и перевел взгляд на море.

— Я хотел бы быть птицей.

— Я тоже, — согласился Геральт. — Давай я проведу тебя домой? Русалки они милые, но некоторые забывают, что люди не умеют дышать под водой. Могут схватить и утащить под воду.

— Да? — восхищенно вцепился в него Лютик. — Расскажи что-нибудь еще про них?

— Они красивые, — Геральт честно попытался вспомнить хоть что-нибудь еще о морском народе, кроме того что с русалками можно спать и все виды их убийств, при конфликтах. Этого явно рассказывать не следовало. — Они красивые и очень защищают свою территорию.

— А я бы не защищал. Я хотел бы стать Лютиком отовсюду, — ребенок вздохнул. — Вдруг отец заставит меня остаться здесь и тогда я не увижу мира дальше наших земель.

— В этом есть плюсы, — Геральт уныло улыбнулся. — Тебе есть, куда вернуться.

— Может, — не стал спорить ребенок, удобнее перехватывая его руку. — Пойдем со мной? Или я с тобой? Тут есть конюшни, можно посмотреть лошадей?

Геральт почти согласился, как из воды высунулась кривая лошадиная морда и цапнула мальчишку за штанину. И то, потому что Геральт успел рывком одернуть ребенка, наверняка больно потянув руку. Лютик взвизгнул так, что у самого ведьмака заложило уши. 

Сработал инстинкт, он даже не задумывался, выхватил серебряный меч из ножен и рубанул. Сильно и резко, наискось, так, что голова кэльпи лопнула, как переспевшая тыква, брызнув во все стороны водой.

Значит тварь следила и ждала. «Пасла» ребенка. 

И решилась на выпад только потому, что учуяла — они собирались уходить.

— Хороший у тебя голос, — выдохнул Геральт, больше потому чтобы проверить не оглох ли он сам.

— Что это?

— Это, — Геральт забросил ребенка себе на плечо и пошел к берегу с волнолома, мало ли: эти твари любят пастись табунами, — это кэльпи.

Мальчишка помолчал некоторое время. Потом тронул его мечи.

— Я знаю, — прошептал он. — Знаю, что нужно сделать, чтобы стать отовсюду. Я стану...

Геральт внутренне сжался. 

Не ведьмаком, только не это.

— ...музыкантом! Я буду петь о подвигах! И меня все будут любить, все-все-все. И ты! — важно уточнил мелкий виконт. Виконт же?

— А ваш статус, милсдарь виконт, позволит ли вам?

— Тогда...

Лютик обнял напрягшегося Геральта за шею. Как-то он вот отвык, чтобы его обнимали, а не вцеплялись с желанием убить. Не получалось заставить мышцы расслабиться.

— Тогда я стану шпионом.

Геральт рассмеялся, наконец, расслабившись, и кивая.

— Голос у тебя что надо. Слух, полагаю, тоже. Будешь слышать все-все.

Лютик довольно вздохнул и прижался щекой к его плечу.

— Вот, столько всего хочется, а мама ругает меня. Только когда я один. При отце никогда.

— Это она оттого, что волнуется?

Хотя Геральт знал, что мачехи обычно не любят чужих детей, а уж если свои появляются — то всё. Хотя, может это эльфка вернулась?

— Это новая мама, — пояснил Лютик. — Они постоянно новые.

Геральт печально вздохнул. Виконт или еще в силе, или при очень хороших деньгах. Земли его не были слишком уж обширными, но плодородными. Поля полны дичи и урожая, а море рыбы. Чем не жизнь? Геральт осторожно опустил ребенка на землю. Да и принесенный виконту детеныш выглядит хорошо. Разве что любви ему явно не хватает. 

Впрочем, как и всем.

— Пойдем, — Лютик крепко держал его за руку. — Ты хотел посмотреть лошадей? Хочешь украдем одну у отца?

— Я бы предпочёл купить, — Геральт решил не сопротивляться, когда он еще увидится с этим Лютиком? Всегда есть вероятность, что никогда.

Ребенок завел его в чистую конюшню, где шумно вздыхали и перетаптывались не шибко породистые, но красивые и спокойные лошади.

— Они дремлют, — прошептал Лютик. — Стоя. Иногда ложатся и это так мило выглядит.

Геральт кивнул и чуть улыбнулся.

— Они тебе нравятся?

— Да, но водяная лошадка была страшной. Она хотела меня съесть?

— Да, — ответил правду Геральт и сел в стог вкусно пахнущего сена, Лютик попрыгал рядом и забрался ближе.

— У меня есть яблоко для лошадок. Хочешь?

— Хочу.

— А расскажи еще про страшных коней?

— Иногда они выходят на берег и выглядят как самые обычные, только очень уж красивые кони.

— И едят людей?

Геральт усмехнулся.

— И едят людей. Заманивают в воду, — он откинулся на спину и довольно потянулся. — В этом мире много всяческих созданий. Подумай трижды, пока действительно не стал Лютиком отовсюду.

Лютик похрустел яблоком и впихнул его, надгрызенное, в руку Геральта.

— Все равно хочу стать Лютиком отовсюду, — он оперся локтями на ведьмачий нагрудник, заглядывая в лицо, — у тебя такие красивые глаза. Думаю, мне нужен будет свой ведьмак. Чтобы меня ничего не съело, да?

Геральт улыбнулся и покачал головой.

— Личных ведьмаков не бывает.

— Ох, ну и ладно. Я буду больше и сильнее. Убегу, — Лютик легкомысленно махнул рукой, а потом кивнул в сторону лошадей. — Ты спас меня и я подарю тебе лошадь. Выбирай любую, они все объезженны.

— Прости, маленький виконт, — Геральта почему-то веселил этот мальчишка, — но, думаю, мне все же нужно разрешение твоего отца. Иначе тебя выпорют, и за то что удрал, и за то что отдал лошадь.

— Ну и ладно, — беззаботно отмахнулся Лютик. — Тогда пойдем в дом?

Лютик отобрал яблоко, снова укусив и впихнув обратно в руку Геральта.

— Там ты поговоришь с отцом, а я утащу тебе еды с кухни. И себе.

Геральт рассмеялся и кивнул.

Виконт принял его странно. Поблагодарил за возвращение сына, но словно был слегка напуган.

— И какими же судьбами ведьмак снова на наших землях?

— О, я путешествую, — Геральт пожал плечами. — Сюда зашел поискать себе лошадь. И случайно встретил Лютика.

— Да, — кивнул виконт. — Юлиан часто сбегает.

— Он меня спас, — перебил его Лютик. — Меня хотела утащить водяная лошадь.

Геральт коротко кивнул.

— Кэльпи.

Виконт глубоко вздохнул и покачал головой.

— Юлиан, негоже так легкомысленно к себе относиться. Ты один у меня.

— И четыре сестры, — заявил мальчишка. — Вот пусть они и наследуют твои земли!

Виконт усмехнулся.

— У нас, милый мой Лютик, не Цинтра. Женщина у власти — жди беды. Ведьмак, бери любого коня...

— Кобылу, — Геральт взглянул на насупившегося Лютика. — Кобылы мне больше по душе, спокойнее.

— Выбирай, — виконт ерошил волосы сына. — У меня их много. Я, грешным делом решил, что ты вернулся за Лютиком.

Геральт нахмурился.

— Зачем бы мне это?

— Говорят ведьмаки дети предназначения, и это скорее всего так. И ты был вправе забрать Юлиана еще тогда. У меня нет других сыновей, ведьмак.

Геральт покачал головой.

— Нет, это не так. Мы не связаны контрактом. Но вы все же берегите сына. Он ищет приключений.

Лютик хитро улыбнулся и так, чтобы отец не видел, прижал палец к губам.

***

Геральт был уверен, что не встретит Лютика больше. Он и так старался не привязываться ни к людям, ни к нелюдям. И именно поэтому всех лошадей звали Плотва и были они одной масти. Так ему казалось, что Плотва — это его самая первая кобылка, и они только начинают свой путь по Темерии.

В этот раз Геральт остановился в городе. Без мыслей о работе. Хотелось отоспаться в чистой постели, да переждать весеннюю распутицу. Он только не учёл что именно в этом городе и был университет.

И даже его ведьмачьи способности не помогали спать под вопли отдыхающих весной студентов. Казалось, будто под окнами курсируют сотни вояк, а попытка зайти в бордель превращалась в стояние в очереди. Это был форменный ад, особенно для привычного к одиночеству ведьмака.

Людей слишком много и они все раздражают.

Поэтому, когда его очередной раз задели плечом, Геральт не выдержал, рывком поймал парня и замер, потому что тот, почти вися в его хватке, расплылся в такой дурной улыбке, что захотелось его бросить и бежать.

— Геральт? Геральт! Это ты, я тебя узнал, да-да-да. А ты меня? Ну скажи-скажи?

Геральт не узнал, скорее, учуял. Как будто что-то внутри екнуло.

— Лютик.

Юноша рассмеялся, сверкая светлыми глазами и вывернулся, обнимая его за шею, обдавая хмельным запахом пива.

— Геральт, небо, думал, не свидимся снова! А я так хотел! Ты совсем не изменился!

И Лютик, словно восторженная дева, потянулся явно его поцеловать. Геральт увернулся, ради этого пришлось перехватить парня за спину. Вот и выяснилось, что Лютик на нем почти висит.

— Ты здесь надолго? Только на время непогоды? Пойдем со мной? Мне нужно столько тебе рассказать!

И Лютик потащил его сквозь галдящее море пьяных студентов, куда-то, где собирался все-все рассказать. Геральт еще успел подумать, что тихого места во всем городе не сыскать, какая досада. Даже в его комнате денно и нощно словно гудел рой ос, голоса с улицы разве что стены не содрогали.

Но Лютик нашел. Какими-то темными переходами, втащил Геральта в запертый стенами дворик с двумя деревьями и каменным фонтаном.

Вот тут было тихо. Только журчала вода, в углу рядом с бортиком покачивались закрытые бутоны кувшинок.

— Вот, — выдохнул он, так и не отпуская его руку. — Тут тихо.

— Тихо, — согласился ведьмак и мягко освободил руку. — Рассказывай, Лютик, как твое житье?

И Лютик вывалил на него ворох совершенно ненужной информации об учёбе, пьянках и местных красавицах. И о том, что его отец на старости лет все же нажил себе сына. Еще одного, но теперь человека без капли примеси. Так что теперь он свободен и может быть «Лютиком отовсюду» и петь песни про что угодно на свете. И это замечательно.

— Ты все такой же, — Лютик заворожено склонил голову набок, любуясь, — хотел бы я быть тобой, все местные красотки были бы тогда моими.

Геральт усмехнулся.

— Нет, Лютик, с ведьмаков девы всегда берут деньги.

— Не верю, — закатил глаза он. — Вот я бы не взял!

Геральт рассмеялся и достал из сумки флягу с самогоном. Они приложились, и Геральт смотрел на Лютика, действительно ставшего таким взрослым и красивым. Эльфийская кровь если и угадывалась, то слабо, и он выглядел просто красивым юношей.

— Ну, как твоя Плотвичка?

— С ней все хорошо, отдал ее на мельницу, лучше крутить колесо, чем убегать со мной от вурдалаков, лошади быстро стареют.

— У тебя есть новая Плотвичка?

— Есть. А как твои высокие искусства?

— Высо-о-окие, — тоскливо запрокинул голову Лютик. — Но зато я буду умным, наверное? Учусь играть на музыкальных инструментах.

— Хорошее качество для службы при дворе.

Лютик посмурнел.

— Чтоб остаться при нашем дворе, следует хорошо играть на кожаной флейте, а у меня к этому никакого таланта, и рожей я не вышел. Да и князю даже за все восточные земли не сыграю.

Геральт не сразу понял, о чем Лютик. Но когда дошло, смеялся до тех пор, пока кашель не начал бить.

— Бог ты мой! Лютик, откуда эти мысли.

Юлиан усмехнулся.

— Скромен, хорош собой, ищет приключений. Мне уже много кто успел предложить покровительство.

— Отчего не согласился?

— Ждал своего ведьмака, — Лютик прильнул к его плечу.

— Звучит очень мило, — Геральт отодвинулся, чуть не уронив Лютика в фонтан, — но я не по малолетним студентам. Сколько тебе вообще?

— Шестнадцать, — кивнул Лютик, теперь опираясь ладонями на его бедро. — Но если не хочешь меня — нестрашно. Пойдем в бордель? Деньги у меня есть. Ты, я и развратные девы?

Геральт задумчиво рассматривал Лютика.

— Давай. Но по разным комнатам. Подрастешь — тогда подумаем над твоим интересом.

Лютик с улыбкой приблизился и коснулся губами его щеки.

— Я дождусь.

***


	2. Chapter 2

Этот бордель прикидывался трактиром. Почти успешно. Они немного выпили, и Лютик застыл, любуясь на одну из шлюх: та стояла на втором этаже, игриво переплетая распущенную гриву волос. А заметив Лютика — поманила его рукой. И тот не отказался. Скользнул рукой по ладони Геральта и, солнечно улыбнувшись, последовал за красоткой.

Геральт же предпочел сначала выпить. И побольше. Он надеялся, что, возможно, здесь помаленьку разойдется народ и можно будет просто посидеть с выпивкой. Как бы ни так. Народу прибывало, а он страдал от шума.

Люди, эльфы, краснолюды курсировали вверх и вниз. Наверх поднимались полные вожделения, вниз спускались довольные. Ну или недовольные, но явно удовлетворенные. Лютика все не было. Это стало волновать. Геральт глубоко вдохнул, меняя ритм сердцебиения, отсекая ненужные фоновые звуки, и тут же понял, что его насторожило. Над всем эти гамом и людским гомоном, звучала тончайшая песня суккубов.

Это не удивляло. В таких местах монстры просто жили, питались. Убить не рисковали никогда, потому что тогда раскрыли бы себя. Просто подпитывались.

Геральт тяжело вздохнул и слабо улыбнулся девушке с чудесными пышными формами. Послушно последовал за ней наверх. Но проходя мимо одной из дверей напрягся. Песнь звучала неправильно. Теперь он слышал в ней не общее направленное на всех очарование и желание жадно трахаться, а что-то тревожное. Более высокую магию.

— Не сюда, милсдарь, — положила на его руку свою ладонь девушка.

— Нет, — отмахнулся от нее Геральт, — именно сюда.

Да и Лютик пропал надолго, теперь просто дурное предчувствие вылилось в полноценную тревогу. Он беспокоился. За Лютика, потому что все еще считал себя ответственным за него.

Геральт уверенно открыл дверь и замер. В нос ударил горький аромат магии и звук песни стал не в пример громче.

Лютик, полуобнаженный и застывший, с пустыми стеклянными глазами смотрел на дев.

Геральту тоже на какое-то мгновение захотелось увидеть то что зрится Юлиану, но он видел жестокую реальность. Суккубы были страшные, и их было две, а у него не было мечей.

Потому что бордели это место для удовольствий, а не сражений.

Они обе среагировали, только он зашел. Обернулись, зашипев и метя хостами, длинными и лысыми, похожими на крысиные.

— Ух-х-ходи, — выдохнула одна. — Тебе не платят за нас-с-с!

Геральт перевел взгляд на Лютика.

— Отпускаете его и расходимся.

Они одновременно окрысились, щерясь клыками.

— Он наш-ш-ш.

— Он мой, поэтому я и предложил. Отпускаете его и расходимся. Не люблю убивать бесплатно.

Одна бросилась на него, решив, что раз тот без мечей, то у нее есть шанс. Геральт отмахнулся от нее, с тем расчётом, чтобы серебряные пластины наручей ударили самку в висок. Та всхлипнула и рухнула.

— Отдавай мальчишку, — приказал Геральт, наступая на вторую полукрысу, прикрывающуюся Лютиком.

Заклинание он заметил позже, всего на долю секунды, но этого хватило. Не среагировал. Не защитился.

Не успел.

Ноги Геральта подкосились, он рухнул на пол, в пыль от деревянных досок, ударился плечом и головой. Понял, что засыпает. Мысли обрывались, в голове буквально собралась каша, мешанина из образов и слов.

Амулет глушащий проклятья разогрелся, явно оставляя ожог, и рассыпался, Геральт смог открыть глаза, теряясь в поплывшем мире. Он смог дотянуться до суккуба, оттаскивая ту от бессознательного Лютика. Не понимая, почему он удерживает нечисть зубами.

Характеристики мира оставались искаженными.

Он не понимал, что происходит, не ощущал себя, но знал, что нужно спасти Лютика. Потому что тот неразумный глупый ребенок…

Суккуб отбилась, расхохоталась и истаяла в воздухе, оставив лежащую подругу и Лютика. И его.

Геральт понял, что не может встать на ноги. Что-то было не так. Что?

Первым делом Геральт бросился к Лютику, обнюхал его лицо, затем сообразил осмотреть себя. Увидел собачьи лапы. Он сел, прямо на кровати в комнате удовольствий, обвив лапы хвостом и судорожно думая. Его превратили в собаку. Огромную собаку.

Лютик пошевелился, сонно обнимая его и вжался в пушистый бок. Вторая девчонка-суккуб в себя не приходила и Геральт тоскливо решил, что слишком сильно ударил ее. Хрупкие кости черепа. Вот досада. Не расспросить никого.

Чертовщина какая! И что ему теперь делать? Как долго будет действовать заклятье и как оно опасно?

Собачий разум может без труда заменить его собственный, в таком колдовстве как правило форма меняет содержание. Он тоскливо провыл.

Так нельзя!

Суккуб рассыпалась в дымящий прах. Дьявол.

Геральт заметался по комнате, старательно подавляя инстинкты. Он кто? Он не находил ответ на вопрос кто он. Это звучало глупо, но он не мог. Не мог существовать в форме животного.

Ну, хоть Лютик в сохранности. Мысли о Лютике успокаивали. Геральт снова сел рядом, безбожно вытаптывая и цепляя когтями белые простыни, лизнул Лютика в ухо. Тот поморщился, но в себя не пришел. Суккубы иногда развлекались охотой на девственников, как инкубусы на нецелованных дев. Но Лютик?.. Тот никак уж не тянул на невинного юношу. Геральт лег, потом сел, потом снова лег и тяжело вздохнул. Он помнил пару символов, которыми пробуждали от вот такого глубокого сна, но для их сложения нужны были хотя бы руки. Подумал и ткнулся мокрым носом в ухо, в шею, Лютик зашипел, отмахиваясь от него. Решив, что такая тактика очень даже работает, Геральт продолжил, в итоге почти полностью зарылся мордой в ворот его рубашки. Лютик пах так вкусно, что его хотелось сожрать, но сначала облизать всего-всего.

Геральт замер, от его дыхания подрагивала растерзанная шнуровка рубахи. Он что?.. сейчас хотел съесть Лютика?

Волк заберет его разум. И случится это намного быстрее, чем ему хотелось бы.

— Отвали, — сонно вздохнул Лютик, но вразрез со своим заявлением обнял его за шею, зарываясь пальцами в шерсть.

Геральт снова проскулил. Вот что ему теперь делать? Выход один, бежать. И, пока он при памяти, искать магов. А еще его шерсть была не просто дико нечесаной, но и густой. Так что когда Геральт рванулся, он тут же взвизгнул. Потому что Лютик пальцы не разжал. И они оба оказались на полу. Геральт без клока шерсти. А Лютик ошарашенно моргая и оглядываясь.

— Ух ты, — не сдержался он. — Клевый бордель, тут есть волки. А что с тобой можно делать? — задумался Лютик, так беззаботно потрепав Геральта меж ушами, что тот зарычал от растерянности. Ну и оттого, что это было почему-то приятно. Он развесил уши, ласкаясь к руке Лютика. — Ты хороший. Давай я тебя вычешу?

Этого Геральту не хотелось даже будучи человеком. Он по-пластунски отполз подальше и зарычал.

— Ну и ладно, — беззаботно отмахнулся Лютик, удивленно озираясь. — Девчонок уже нет. Интересно Геральт не ушел?

На имя волк поднял уши, и Лютик рассмеялся.

— О, а ты похож, да. Особенно когда брови хмуришь, вот так.

Лютик снова потрепал его, только теперь по переносице, вызывая желание напрочь отгрызть кисть руки и обязательно поговорить с Юлианом на тему того, что хищных животных лучше не трогать голыми руками. У парня инстинкт самосохранения отбит наглухо. Как уж он до своих сколько ему там дожил? Лютик тем временем поднялся, томно лениво потягиваясь и жмурясь.

— Вот странно, волк. Я пришел сюда веселиться и гулять с красотками, а чувствую себя так, словно спал и не выспался. И Геральта упустил. Может, он внизу, в таверне? — Лютик подхватил рубашку и улыбнулся. — Наверное. Стоит угостить его.

Геральт еще раз оглядел разворошенную комнату, затем поддел мордой окно и выскочил в него. Думать что делать он будет потом. Сейчас ему хотелось куда угодно подальше от людей. Чтобы было тише. И чтобы вокруг не витало столько ярких и дурящих его разум запахов.

Дальше, дальше, дальше.

Чтобы земля стелилась под ноги, чтобы бурелом больше не был препятствием, бег ради бега, ради тяжелого дыхания и чувства, будто весь мир уже лежит перед тобой. Он бежал в лес, туда, где никто не мог бы его найти, туда, где не нужно переживать о Лютике.

О своем долге спасать людей от чудовищ, о том, кто он.

Потому что кто он? Он не помнил имени. Да и что в его имени?

Волкам не нужны имена.

***

Лютик забеспокоился на третий день. То есть он сразу занервничал, но думал, может, ведьмак снял слишком жаркую деву и… немного занят. Лютик еще и подрочил на фантазию о Геральте, сильно и размашисто имеющего шлюху, почему-то тощую и с короткими волосами.

Потом, очень отчего-то стыдливо думал о том, что та тощая дева может быть не девой. А им самим.

И фантазии заставляли его щеки пылать, а член стоять, как каменный. Черт!

И тем не менее, Геральт пропал.

Исчез совсем и самое странное, оставил свою кобылу и драгоценные мечи. Одежду его Лютик отыскал в своей комнате для развлечений. Как-то все странно складывалось.

Насколько Лютик думал, что знал — если ведьмака можно «знать» — Геральта, тот бы ни за что не оставил лошадь. Мечи еще может быть. Как для ведьмака, Геральт не особо был одержим золотом.

Лютик покрутил в руке мягкий ремешок от чего-то, наверное, наручи, и вспомнил про медальон. Красивый такой, с волком. И вот его в вещах не было. И вот только поэтому сообразил. Там был волк, живой и настоящий. Там, в комнате. С двумя девами. Получается что Геральт пришел, пришел к ним и… что-то случилось.

Такое, что он был вынужден бежать без порток, лошади и мечей.

Лютик был в отчаянии. Те случайные встречи (две предшествующие, если быть честным) буквально сводили его с ума. И он искренне расстроился в этот раз, когда Геральт… не захотел его.

Он же миленький, почему нет?

О, он допускал странные мысли, что существуют люди — и ведьмаки — которые любят только женщин или только мужчин. Но настолько рьяные поборники морали ему пока не встречались. Но он верил, с той же светлой верой, как и в единорогов. В единорогов все же больше.

Поэтому все, что мог сделать Лютик это позволить тому, что происходит между ним и Геральтом, вести его.

Он собрал вещи, взял мечи и лошадь и направился к выходу из города. К чертям академию.

Что-то случилось.

Что-то, что только он сможет исправить.

Да и слухи по городу поползли и по окрестным селам про волка, который «огромный с теленка». Врали люди, знал Лютик. Волк, конечно, был огромным, но никак не с телёнка. Просто большой и белый. И нечесаный.

Вот теперь Лютик знал, что Геральт это тот зверь. И ему хотелось его найти, пока придурки да селяне ради шкуры его не затравили. Геральт должен быть умнее и прятаться, решил Лютик, осторожно расспрашивая народ о чудесном звере. Он даже сочинил балладу. Правда, про медведя, но посыл был понятен ему самому.

— Мой бедный разум дошел не сразу до странной мысли — я человек…

Плотва мерно шагала по тракту, пока Лютик напевал.

— Что-то там еще должно рифмоваться с «вовек» или нет?

И, пока Лютик говорил с лютней, перед Плотвой выскочил волк. Только совсем не тот, который был им нужен, так как этот был серым, по-весеннему плешивым и с откушенным ухом.

— A d’yeabl aep arse, — пробормотал Лютик, на такую успешную охоту, где он сам добыча как-то не рассчитывалось.

Плотва всхрапнула. Громко, испуганно. И он едва успел вцепиться в повод, чтобы не рухнуть, когда кобыла встала на дыбы.

Черт!

— Тише! Тише, Плотва, пожалуйста!

Но лошадь слишком испугалась и бросилась прочь от волка. Лютик даже не мог дотянуться до меча. Пока он пытался не рухнуть с лошади, и еще возмущался, почему кобыла ведьмака такая нервная, погоня поотстала. Обернувшись, он увидел как белый волк ударил в бочину серому, и те, рыча и визгливо лая, как самые обычные собаки, кубарем скатились с тракта.

Плотва встала. Лютик, воспользовавшись моментом, слез с нее.

— Ты тоже думаешь, что это Геральт?

Лошадь тяжело дышала и была напружинена до ужаса. Чтобы в любой момент сорваться с места. Но стояла.

Лютик вытянул меч из ножен и спрыгнул на землю, осторожно приближаясь к месту, откуда доносилось рычание и скулеж. На самом деле он вот не был уверен, кому он будет помогать. Как бы себе. Вспомнилось, как он трепал волка по голове, тогда в борделе, господи, Геральт его тогда не съел, только потому что опешил от такого.

На тракт выбрался белый, встряхнулся, словно псина от воды, облизнул окровавленную пасть и внимательно уставился на Лютика. Возможно, намекая, что им он сейчас и закусит.

— Привет, Геральт, — нервно улыбнулся тот, — а я вот тебе меч принес.

Лютик повернул меч так, чтобы была видна гарда с узнаваемым символом.

— Это из-за меня все так случилось, да? — тихо произнес он, понимая, что волк слушает его. Слушает, как пес, который в любой момент может встряхнуться и броситься вперед.  
— Это ли не наше предназначение? — прошептал Лютик. — Жизнь за жизнь. Ты спас меня. И не раз. Позволь помочь тебе?

Волк тряхнул головой, как человек пытающийся унять движением головную боль, прошагал к нему, потерся о колено, по-кошачьи выгибая спину.

— Геральт, — Лютик опустил ладонь свободной руки ему меж ушей, провел до холки, поймал в шерсти звенья цепочки с цеховым знаком. — Я по тебе скучал. Ты не придумал, что теперь нам делать?

Геральт печально, по-собачьи вздохнул. Лютик покачал головой.

— Плотва боится тебя, но намного меньше, чем настоящих волков. Где могут тебе помочь? На Танеде? В Каэр Морхен? Подскажи мне.

Волк лишь тоскливо проскулил. Лютик взглянул на ждущую лошадь.

— Идем. Я найду нам кров и еду. А там разберёмся. Ты дашь себя привязать? Хоть ошейник накинуть?

Волк вздернул верхнюю губу, обнажая влажные клыки. Даже не зарычал, Лютику и этой демонстрации хватило. Он только от вида ощутил, как слабеют колени.

— Ладно, никаких ошейников. Просто пошли искать ближайшего колдуна, не вопрос.  
Куда нам нужно?

Волк поднял голову, принюхиваясь и потрусил вперед, тряся пушистым хвостом.

— Я тебя поймаю и вычешу, — пробормотал Лютик, спеша взобраться на Плотву и направляя ее вслед за волком. Кобыла успокоилась достаточно для того, чтобы стать управляемой, но прижатые уши все еще выдавали опасение.

Хотя может ей волк пах также как и Геральт?

Опасностью?

Мокрой шерстью, псиной и болотом, в которое он упал…

***

На привале Лютик жег костер, разделывал купленное в дорогу мясо, срезая кусочки и скармливая их волку.

— Знаешь, ну все же проклятия имеют противодействие? Что-то совсем дурное и неочевидное. Или очень очевидное, настолько, что и не подумаешь. Может, и у этого твоего проклятья такое что-то есть?

Геральт неопределенно проворчал и шумно вздохнул, пережевывая кусок мяса.

— Я… я просто думал, что, может, как в сказке? Один поцелуй истинной любви и все проклятия сняты, — Лютик улыбнулся. — Но волка целовать сложно, а ты… не сказать, что ты влюблен в меня. Может, найдём того, кто дорог твоему сердцу? Я помогу. Ты должен снова стать собой, защитником людей. Защитником меня, хоть наверное это у тебя выходит и выходило случайно. Мне столько раз пересказывали то, как ты спас нас с матерью от полуденницы, что я уже выучил все наизусть. Думаю, все было не так. Но ты очень хороший человек, раз не прошел мимо нуждающихся в защите женщины и ребенка. Хоть и говорят, что ведьмаки не помогают бесплатно.

Лютик протянул руку и снова погладил волка, путаясь пальцами в жесткой шкуре, но Геральт пока не обращал внимания — или делал вид, что не обращает внимания — на него.

— И ты мне нравишься, очень, — понизил голос Лютик, почти зашептал: — неправильно нравишься. Я… я знаю, что ты видел меня трижды за всю жизнь, как и я тебя, но нечто сводит нас. И я хочу быть ведомым тобой, хочу, — он тряхнул головой и улыбнулся. — Хочу помочь тебе. Любым способом.

Геральт приоткрыл пасть. Потом закрыл и положил голову между лап, шумно выдыхая, поднимая пыль.

— Ладно, — Лютик прижал указательный палец к носу волка, — тут никого нет. И никто не увидит, что мы делаем. Но если я войду в историю, как Лютик, лобзающий волков, это все будет на твоей совести.

Лютик ухватил волка за пушистый воротник и звонко поцеловал во влажный черный нос.  
Геральт на мгновение замер, а потом…

Лютик не закричал только лишь потому, что его парализовал страх. Волк вытянулся по струнке, поднимаясь на задние лапы и открывая пасть. Он не завыл, лишь сипло выдохнул и Лютик окончательно перепугался. Что он наделал? Геральту больно! Лютик хотел сделать хоть что-то, но звук ломающихся костей заставил его лишь испуганно зажмуриться. И не открывать глаз, потому что ну его все. Он нежный маленький бард, все ужасы мира не для него. Поэтому только дернулся, когда его щеку мягко погладили и поцеловали. Невесомо так и мягко.

— Лютик? — позвал его знакомый голос.

— М-м-м?

— Открой глаза?

Пришлось разжмуриться. Геральт замер над ним. Обнаженный и все такой же красивый. Подрагивающий.

— Предназначение это меч. Имеющий два острия. И одно из них тупое, — выдохнул он и его руки подломились. Геральт опустился на Лютика и тихо выдохнул. — Ты умнее меня, Лютик. Это интересно.

— Что там случилось? Когда ты обратился? Ты оборотень? — Лютик снова не мог заткнуться. — О, боги, ты оборотень. Слушай, а ты трахался волком? Мне просто интересно, для исторической точности. Ну знаешь, будет куда забавнее если обращает не поцелуй, а скажем разнузданная межвидовая ебля.

Лютик почувствовал как Геральт тяжело вздохнул. Повозился и снова навис над ним, легко касаясь губами губ и вздыхая. Лютик довольно улыбнулся и обнял ведьмака за шею, прижимая теснее, укладывая на себя и жадно целуя, думая о приятных, пусть и глупых мыслях.

Все равно Геральт ему не даст. То есть не возьмет. Поэтому хоть немного приятных воспоминаний, до того как ведьмак уйдёт. Раз уж расколдован теперь. Геральт целовался так хорошо, Лютик вжался в него, жадно кусаясь и думая, что это было бы прекрасно, вздумай Геральт поиметь его здесь и сейчас, еще не совсем отойдя от звериного обращения. Не прокатило. Ведьмак приподнялся, мягко отстраняясь.

— Не место и не сказать, что время. Нам нужно идти. Я сожгу к чертям этот бордель, — он усмехнулся обиженному и непонимающему взгляду Лютика. — Суккубы свили там гнездо.

А потом Геральт понял, что Лютик плавно скользит взглядом и, да, это ощущается прикосновением, по его телу и… ну конечно.

— Лютик? Юлиан? — Геральт щелкнул пальцами, и тот наконец-то посмотрел ему в глаза. Дурным-дурным взглядом. — Моя одежда у тебя? Или мне в тот бордель голым идти?

— Ты не голый, — возразил Лютик, — на тебе цеховый знак.

— И тем не менее?

Лютик смущенно хихикнул и кивнул.

— В седельной сумке. Я, честно говоря, надеялся, что найду тебя раньше, поэтому одежку кинул туда. Сам понимаешь, пахнет лошадкой.

Геральт поежился и кивнул, подходя к Плотве и похлопывая ее по шее.

— Здравствуй.

Ну хоть Плотву ничего не смущало. Она привычно ткнула его мордой в грудь, словно укоряя за то, что он оставил ее одну так надолго. Да еще и позволил дурному юноше ездить на ней.

— Думал к какому магу ехать, если что, — продолжал Лютик, старательно разглядывая все что угодно, пока ведьмак одевался. — У тебя нет знакомых магов, для таких вот случаев? Я так, просто, на будущее спрашиваю?

Геральт усмехнулся, вытряхивая одежду из сумки.

— Мышовур. Цинтра. Но он не помог бы. Это иное колдовство.

Лютик кивнул и подошел ближе.

— Может, тогда мы не… не пойдем в тот бордель? Вдруг это случится снова?

— И ты уже знаешь, как мне помочь, — Геральт довольно улыбнулся.

Лютик наоборот погрустнел.

— То есть я правильно понимаю, что того клевого секса тогда с двумя девами не было?

— Да, — кивнул Геральт, удобно закидывая мечи за спину и расправляя плечи, ощущалось правильно.

— Геральт, ну соври, пожалуйста? — попросил Лютик, с тоской понимая, что они собираются идти обратно в город.

Геральт покачал головой.

— Прости, Лютик, но ты просто лежал там, а они натуральным образом жрали… тебя.

Юлиан уныл, это показалось ведьмаку чертовски очаровательно, словно щенок, лишённый лакомства в последнее мгновение.

— Не расстраивайся. В твоей жизни будет много дев, распутных и неприступных. Но или… да, у тебя все с ними было.

Лютик поморщился, и тяжело вздохнул, затем привычно усмехнулся.

— Можно я буду всем говорить, что я спал с тобой? Что ты был прекраснее всех мужчин и лучше всех дев на земле?

— Нельзя.

— Геральт.

— Нет, — ведьмак тряхнул головой и улыбнулся. — Давай-ка отправимся уже. Руки соскучились по мечу.

Лютик кивнул и протянул руку. Геральт легко, словно это было делом привычным, мягко взял его за руку и поднял на лошадь. Лютик почти задремал за спиной ведьмака, уютно прижавшись к его загривку щекой. Даже то, что Геральт пах псиной не бесило. Да, небо, такие мелочи.

И у академии Геральт стащил его с Плотвы.

— Все, ты остаешься здесь. И становишься умным. Ну, пытаешься. А я еду убивать суккубов.

— Геральт.

— Не спорь, — ведьмак мягко скользнул ладонью по его волосам. — Нелегка ведьмачья доля, но хуже лишь тем, кто рядом.

— А предназначение?

— Я бежал от него всю свою жизнь, — Геральт покачал головой. — Прощай, Лютик.

— Нет. Duttаеan aef cirran Caerme Glaeddyv. Yn a esseath. А второе — я.

Геральт отшатнулся от такого Лютика. Неправильного. И почему-то на эти несколько секунд показавшегося намного старше его самого.

— Тогда до встречи.

***


	3. Chapter 3

Плотва, так же, как и он, почуявшая дым человеческого поселения, а значит, еду и ночлег, резво ускорила шаг. Так что теперь Геральт сидел в тёмном углу таверны, посильнее надвинув плащ, чтобы не светить жёлтыми глазами и белой гривой.

Это было разумно, скрываться от взглядов людей, чтобы не возникало лишних вопросов. Ему спокойно дали еды и запивки, какого-то местного эля, и оставили в покое. И он был спокоен, пока…

—…своего берегись шаловливого уда.

Геральт окаменел. Словно замер, не дыша. Голос, голос был так знаком. Ну и кто еще может петь про члены таким красивым голосом? Только его «Лютик отовсюду».

Геральт поднял голову, выхватывая взглядом фигуру барда, и думая сколько они не виделись? Казалось, что расстались только вчера. Но это для него время ползёт и почти не имеет значения, а для Лютика прошли года. Пару лет, может немного более?

Единственное, в чем ведьмак был уверен — Лютик похудел. Он и был тощим, как палка, но сейчас выглядел так, словно просто голодал.

— Мне хотелось бы узнать твое мнение.

Он поднял голову, рассматривая знакомое лицо. Лютик улыбнулся.

— Из всех присутствующих только ты не высказался о качестве моего пения.

— Я не знаток искусства, но я рад встретиться с тобой, Лютик.

— Это прекрасно, — Лютик почти свалился к нему за стол, явно сдерживаясь от того чтобы не обнять. Что было странно, раньше Геральт особой стыдливости за тем не замечал. — Мы снова встретились и я теперь могу быть не Лютиком отовсюду, а Лютиком, бардом ведьмака?

— Лютик.

— Осторожнее, прежде чем решишь снова отказать, — Юлиан задорно улыбнулся. — Помни, ты говоришь с человеком, у которого булка в гульфике.

Геральт улыбнулся и снова отпил из стакана. Почему-то сейчас он подумал, что сможет немного подпустить барда к себе.

— Как твоя жизнь?

— О, — Лютик с такой заботой отложил лютню, что стало понятно — Геральт в жизни Лютика явно вторая любовь. Идущая за лютней с большим отрывом. — Да так, знаешь. Отец дал мне образование и выбор. Либо катиться ко всем чертям, либо жениться. Как ты понимаешь выбор был даже слишком простым. Хотя… если бы меня у алтаря ждал ты?..

Геральт снова фыркнул и уткнулся в стакан, судорожно соображая. Лютик теперь остался без наследства. Один. Стал Лютиком отовсюду и ниоткуда.

— А ты зачем сюда?

Ведьмак мягко улыбнулся.

— Как всегда. Ищу работу. А что?

— Господа и пышные дамы! — Лютик вскочил на скамью. — В нашем заведении великолепный борец с нечистью! Известный на весь мир ведьмак, белый волк! Геральт из Ривии!

— Твою мать, Лютик, — прошипел Геральт, — чтоб этой клятой эльфийке икалось.

Но теперь песня была другой и Геральт поймал себя на том, что заслушался ею. Лютик нашел музу и стих и музыка были идеально сбалансированы, как хороший клинок.

***

— Так что? — Лютик сгреб накиданные ему монеты. — Мы опять играем в друзей или ты идёшь спать ко мне на сеновал?

— Ты спишь на сеновале? — между делом поинтересовался ведьмак, прекрасно зная, что спать этой ночью ему не придется. Песнь Лютика привлекла потенциальных клиентов, и ему уже заказали нечто интересное в полях аж за полтину золотых.

— На сеновале, — Лютик широко улыбнулся. — Сено не такое мягкое, как можно подумать, но на нем тепло. Только я мышей побаиваюсь. Виконта вытравить из себя сложно. Но знаешь, если мы будем спать вместе, мыши — это последнее о чем я буду думать. Хочу ночь любви, — поставил он его перед фактом. — Ты мне ее должен. И ты об этом знаешь. Я тебя восемнадцать лет ждал.

— Мог бы и до сорока подождать, я не спешу, — Геральт противореча своим собственным словам, протянул руку, приглаживая выбившуюся прядь волос Лютика, заправляя ее за ухо, только ради того, чтобы скользнуть пальцами по теплой коже. Бард прильнул к его ладони.

— Позволь, Геральт. Позволь предназначению свершиться. Мне не стать тебе поддержкой в бою, но в любви я стану хорош. Любить тебя моя судьба и я радуюсь ей. Я бы кричал об этом, но тебя это смутит… так что…

— Прости, Лютик, — Геральт едва сдержал себя от поцелуя. — Но ночью я буду занят.

— Значит, утром следующего дня, вечером, или следующей ночью, — Лютик сам потянулся к нему, легко-легко касаясь его губ своими. — Мы снова встретились и снова случайно, так что ты теперь не сможешь сбежать. Если вдруг ты убьёшь всех ночных тварей раньше — я жду тебя на сеновале. Так что приходи.

Геральт невольно облизнулся и кивнул.

— Я приду.

***

То, что жило в полях, оказалось дико злобным эльфийским духом, для изгнания которого пришлось носиться кругами до тех пор, пока не вышло вытоптать нужный символ локтей в пятьсот. Он не был ранен, но рухнул в траву и не двигался, чувствуя, как гудят ноги.

Время близилось к заре и он просто лежал, глядя в темное небо. Полсотни золотых в кармане и Лютик на сене. Геральт улыбнулся.

Дойти бы еще до того сеновала.

Ох.

Он медленно сел, вспоминая в какую сторону ему вообще следует идти.

Лютик спал.

Так мило свернувшись на сложенных тюках сена, накинув на себя забытый в трактире плащ ведьмака, что Геральт просто стоял над ним и смотрел. Остро пахло сушеной травой и уходящим летом. Лютик выглядел совсем юным и беззащитным, хотя бы потому, что спал, как убитый. И не слышал шагов ведьмака.

Геральт тихо опустился рядом с ним и скользнул пальцами по щеке барда. В кончиках пальцев скопилось тепло. Лютик вывернулся, словно потянувшись за прикосновением, за этой мимолетной лаской, и снова плотнее забился под плащ. Геральт лег рядом, притянув своего барда ближе к себе, уже предвкушая, как будет страдать Лютик, узнав, что проспал свою «ночь любви».

Значит, такова судьба. Это действительно предназначение, теперь Геральт не сомневался, он просто… просто позволил себе задремать рядом с бардом, слушая тихое дыхание.

А проснулся он от того, что Лютик устроил голову на его груди и мягко гладил плечо.

— Говорят ведьмаки неутомимы, — прошептал Лютик, явно зная, что он проснулся, — всю ночь нечисть гонял?

— Скорее, удирал от нее, — признался Геральт, понимая, что Лютик всё-таки в чем-то прав и на «утро любви» его хватит с лихвой. — Мыши не беспокоили? — Геральт игриво погладил пальцем очень даже человеческое ухо Лютика.

— Немного. Успокоились с первыми звездами, — Лютик потянулся и прильнул крепче к ведьмаку. — Я скучал даже во сне. Давай, ты разденешься и я посмотрю на тебя?

— Посмотришь?

— Мне нужен материал для баллады про великолепного ведьмака. Весь мир пусть и неосознанно должен мне завидовать. Потому что ты мой. Хотя, знаешь? Лежи, я тебя сам раздену.

Лютик навис над ним, улыбаясь и довольно расшнуровывая рубаху. Кусая губы и разглядывая Геральта, так словно тот был самым долгожданным подарком.

Ведьмак не противился. Он смотрел на свою судьбу и улыбался тому, как Лютик сияет. Буквально. Глаза горели в полумраке, а теплые руки осторожно ласкали.

— Геральт… — выдохнул бард. — Ты лучшее, что со мной случалось.

— Мне и самому так хочется поверить в это, — ответил Геральт, отзеркаливая движения, точно также раздевая Лютика, и зная, зная, что тот не был ни с кем до него. Из мужчин так точно.

Геральт вел пальцами по его обнажающейся коже, наслаждаясь, как ощущалось это прикосновение. Лютик тихо проскулил, он льнул, жался к ведьмаку, тяжело и часто дыша, словно его уже ласкают.

— А ты такой чувствительный, — Геральт улыбнулся.

— Ты еще и смеешься надо мной?! Я нашел тебя и совратил!

— Да, — согласился Геральт, прижимая руку к его груди, закрывая ладонью сосок, и медленно ведя вниз, чтобы сжать чужой член. — Ты меня совратил, сладкоголосый бард. Ведьмак пал, сраженный твоими чарами.

Лютик буквально вспыхнул. Скулы потеплели, он фыркнул. А потом простонал, потому что Геральт действительно старался сделать это хорошо. Лютик приподнял бедра, толкаясь в чужую ладонь и вздрагивая. Красивые губы открылись, обнажая зубы, и Геральт просто не мог не прильнуть к ним поцелуем. Хотелось взять Лютика, чтобы он действительно стал его, но вряд ли тот…

— Геральт, — охнул он, вздрагивая, — Геральт, я взял масло, ты слышишь меня?

Геральт слышал, ему казалось — единственное, что сейчас он может слышать, это сбивчивый шёпот Лютика. Не совсем понимать содержание, но слышать… его самого немного потряхивало, когда масло плеснуло на его пальцы, а сам бард томно выгнулся, желая больше контакта. Геральт осторожничал, а вот его предназначение словно обезумел, жадно целуя и царапаясь.

— Геральт, ну пожалуйста.

И он послушался, вжимая в себя Лютика, так плотно, что ощутил его сердцебиение, поймал губами его стон, когда легко двинулся, вталкиваясь, проникая и останавливаясь. Замирая, словно натянутая до предела струна лютни, понимая, что они — это просто одна из мелодий мироздания.

Они были так близко, глаза в глаза, губы к губам, одно дыхание на двоих. И Лютик стал на эти моменты центром мироздания, глухой нежностью и любовью.

— Геральт… — руки барда скользнули на его спину, прижимая крепче, сильнее.

Лютик повторял его имя, словно это было самое важное слово из всех. И Геральт сдался, как сдался давно, еще тогда, в тот момент, когда они столкнулись под стенами университета. Лютик был его и ему просто следовало утвердить свое право владеть им. Он брал его все быстрее, с каждым движением выбивая долгие стоны и скулеж, ловя их губами и ощущая, как даже его сердце бьется быстрее.

— Лютик…

Бард под ним улыбался, прижимаясь членом к его животу, дрожа в предоргазменной пелене. Иногда впивался короткими ногтями в плечи, но такое только сильнее подшпоривало Геральта. Заставляя почти сходить с ума, от того что его так хотят и любят. Отдаются ему так самозабвенно и полностью. Что есть в мире душа, что ждала лишь его.  
Геральт склонился к лицу Лютика, целуя мягкие губы, и опустил руку, лаская его, оглаживая член в темпе, близком к его собственному. Он любовался лицом любовника, открытым и почти искаженным удовольствием. И кончил почти в тот же момент, что и Лютик, только ощутив, как семя толчками покрывает его пальцы, как замер на вдохе Лютик, хватая воздух приоткрытыми губами, стискивая его так сильно, что Геральт и не подумал отстраняться. Лишь сильнее потянул его за бедра, толкнувшись еще пару раз и тоже замирая в выворачивающей судороге удовольствия, настолько сильного и оглушающего, что в этот момент не существовало ничего, кроме них.

— Геральт, — тихо проскулил Лютик, слабо улыбаясь. — Мышки…

Ведьмак не глядя сложил символ и направил к таинственно шуршащему тюку в углу. Чтобы его предназначение не беспокоили грызуны.

— Теперь возьмешь меня с собой?

— А я могу не взять тебя с собой? — усмехнулся Геральт, хотя даже мысль, простое допущение, ощущалось неправильно. Болезненно.

— Не можешь, — лениво потянулся Лютик, так довольно, как хорошо погулявшая кошка. — Потому что я тебя все равно найду. Найду и ты будешь моим.

Геральт покачал головой и коснулся губами скулы Лютика.

— Идем. Я голоден в плане еды. И двинемся дальше, если тебя здесь ничего не держит.

— Ничего, — Лютик поежился и сел, вытаскивая из волос солому. — Сейчас. Оденусь…

На него такого, залюбленного и зацелованного, со следами недавней страсти, было так приятно смотреть. Что-то примитивное и тёмное удовлетворено вздохнуло и наконец-то успокоилось, в груди Геральта. Он был уверен, что теперь нашел свое место. И это его судьба быть рядом с самым милым бардом в Темерии.

Лютик как раз вытряхнул из волос все сушеные стебли и так светло улыбнулся Геральту, что тот поверил — этот день будет замечательным.

И все последующие тоже.

***

04.02.2020 — 16.02.2020 


End file.
